


What The Holy Terror Was That?

by Elthadriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Season/Series 09, holy terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weakened Gabriel possesses Kevin so he can protect the prophet from harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Holy Terror Was That?

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying right now...
> 
> Also, I haven't actually seen the episode so I can only hope this fits at least a little.
> 
> Unbeta'd as always so... Yeah, I make stupid typos.

Gadreel walked up to Kevin, smoothing his concern with Sam like reassurances.

The prophet wouldn’t even see it coming.

He dropped a hand onto Kevin’s head and his eyes light up in an impossible white.

Kevin tilted his head and gave a small smirk.

“Oh I don’t think so.” 

\---

Gabriel had come to him even as the angel’s were falling. He’d spoken, frantically in Kevin’s head, begged for the prophet to be his vessel, said he could help, that he was supposed to protect Kevin and he didn’t know how else to do it. In the end, it had been realising how weak Gabriel was that had convinced Kevin to say yes. 

Gabriel had curled up around his soul, a soothing presence but had made no moves to try and control Kevin in any way. He hadn’t said anything for a long time and Kevin could feel how weak his grace was. As the Winchesters arrived back Gabriel asked Kevin not to tell them he was there, not yet, he said he wasn’t strong enough to be of much help to them and they would likely try and force him out of Kevin anyway. Kevin had agreed, albeit reluctantly. He could feel Gabriel’s grace, knew he was too mentally drained to lie to him, he knew he meant no harm.

Kevin made Gabriel explain himself a few days later, give the whole story as to how he had ended up here and why. Gabriel had been evasive at first, trying to drift back to sleep, or at least what Kevin had been referring to sleep for lack of a better word. It was only after Kevin threatened to get the Winchesters side of the story that Gabriel explained. 

He was vague when talking about exactly how he and the Winchesters had met, Kevin made a note to ask about later but let it pass for now. His death had been lacking in details too but Kevin could feel the ache of betrayal through Gabriel’s grace and decided in this case Gabriel could have his privacy. He wanted to know exactly what he was dealing with but not to the extent of digging up painful memories. 

Gabriel wasn’t entirely sure how he had been brought back but he had several theories that he shared with Kevin. It was possible, he said, that archangels couldn’t actually die and that it had just taken him a while to come back, four years really were nothing for an angel, or Kali had brought him back, feeling she owed him a favour for saving her life. He had other ideas which he tossed around, God was mentioned once of twice but in the end Kevin just had to accept that Gabriel had no more idea than he did. 

After coming back Gabriel had tried to find his old vessel so he could crawl somewhere quiet for a few years to lick his wounds and regain his strength. His vessel at this point though was a four year old corpse and he didn’t have the strength to fix it. Before he could do anything else the angels had started to fall.

“ _I felt your distress half way a across the country_.” Gabriel admitted, late one night when Sam and Dean had left Kevin to go do… Something. He was sort of permanently on a need to know basis. 

“ _All prophets have an archangel assigned to them, one who’s supposed to make sure nothing bad happens to them. After Lucifer fell we divided his up; I guess they did the same after I left. You were one of mine though, before I left. I’ve had your name embedded in my skull since the first day of my creation; long before I knew what it meant_.” Gabriel stretched inside him, filling his entire body with warmth before wrapping himself tight against his soul again.

“ _I guess with Mike and Lucy locked away and Raph… I guess everything must have reset. When the angels fell I could feel your pain and I knew it was my duty to help you. I couldn’t get another vessel so I figured I’d come directly to you. Not that I’ve been much help._ ” Gabriel muttered bitterly. 

His lack of strength was frustrating to both of them but Kevin was grateful for his presence. When his headaches got unbearable Gabriel often spared a little of the energy he had to sooth them and he was good company when he wasn’t being a complete dick. He was also helping with the Enochian when he could.

The only time they had really fought was when Kevin had gone to deal with Crowley. Gabriel had said it was a bad idea had even tried to take over his body to stop him but Kevin had shoved him back down with little effort. Gabriel had been pissed about it for days after and Kevin had been angry enough to let him sulk. It was only after Kevin acknowledged that it had been a bad idea that Gabriel had apologised for trying to take control. 

However, beyond soothing headaches and giving him bursts of energy when Kevin was on the brink of collapse, Kevin hadn’t found having a guardian angel all that helpful.

\--- 

Sam’s hand landed on his forehead.

Kevin was certain he was going to die. Whatever was in Sam was going to kill him and he was going to die here, in some fucking bunker for the fucking Winchesters.

He felt Gabriel stir. Suddenly that warmth filled every part of his body and his control was dragged away from him. It seemed he had underestimated Gabriel.

"Oh I don’t think so.” 

Gabriel landed a solid hit to the centre of Sam’s chest, throwing him back across the room. 

“You’re so out of your league it’s actually laughable. The prophet is under my protection, Gadreel. Tell Metatron he’s going to have to come up with some better lackeys if he wants to take me on.” Gabriel advanced, summoning an angel blade as he did so.

“Now, get out of that body before I tear you out.” Kevin knew archangels were soldiers but somewhere along the line he’d forgotten that meant Gabriel was a soldier.

“I didn’t see you before… But that just means you’re weak. I was surprised but I am confident in my abilities.”

Gadreel came at him again and Kevin’s body moved faster than he thought possible. Gabriel struck Gadreel again, blocking Gadreel blade with his own. Gabriel was hitting significantly harder than the other angel and was barely blinking at the returning strikes, when they even landed at all. 

“ _Recovering archangel trumps angel._ ” Gabriel informed Kevin, rather unnecessarily.

“I did warn you.” Gabriel said aloud this time and slammed a hand down on Sam’s forehead. Sam erupted into a burst of white light which Kevin mentally flinched from. When it faded Sam lay on the floor a few feet away and Gabriel seemed significantly weakened.

“ _Is he dead?_ ”

“ _No, I just forced him out of his vessel._ ” Kevin’s exasperation was apparently noticeable through the bond as Gabriel continued, “ _Oh, you mean Sam? He’ll be just peachy._ ”

Gabriel’s control was slipping and Kevin hurried to fill in the gaps, still following Gabriel’s lead, but easing off some of the pressure.

“Who the hell are you and get the fuck out of Kevin!” Dean had struggled to his feet and had a gun pointed at Gabriel and Kevin’s head.

Kevin could feel Gabriel’s grace trembling inside him and he did his best to rub his soul up against it; offer him the same strength Gabriel had offered him in the past. He felt Gabriel’s gratitude through their bond.

“You don’t recognise me Dean-o? Frankly I’m hurt.” Their voice shook ever so slightly and Kevin wondered why he was still fighting to keep control. 

“ _Winchesters are trigger happy when their brother is in danger. If he shoots you, you’ll die. If I’m still in control we might be okay._ ” Gabriel supplied quickly.

“Gabriel?” Dean lowered the gun slightly but didn’t move it completely off their body.

“The one and only,” Gabriel’s voice was growing weaker by the word and even forcing his grin was draining. Kevin tried to pick up the slack but it was affecting him too. He really just wanted to go to sleep.

“What did you do to Kevin?” Dean’s determination was back.

“That’s a good question. If… Fuck…” The warmth left Kevin almost entirely and they fell. Hitting the ground didn’t hurt but he was sure it would later. He forced himself to stay awake just long enough to make sure Gabriel was alright, which he was; albeit, small and dim, and as weak as he had been when he’s first come to Kevin. With that he allowed sleep to claim him.

\---  
“ _Are you all right?_ ” Kevin asked, still feigning sleep.

“ _I’ll be fine kiddo_.” Even in his own head Gabriel sounded exhausted, “ _Just don’t expect anymore heroics for a while_.”

“ _Thank you for that_.” Kevin reached out with his soul, passing as much gratitude as he could through the bond, along with what energy he could spare. 

“ _Don’t worry about me Kev, I’ll be fine. You’re going to need all the energy you can muster when you have to deal with the Winchesters_.” 

“ _Do I have to?_ ” 

“ _No, you could pretend to be comatose. If you can last a few days without food I’m sure I can get enough mojo back to keep you sated from then onwards_.” 

“ _I’m moving, I’m moving_.” Kevin whined. 

He opened his eyes and found himself in his own bed. He could hear Dean and Sam arguing in the kitchen. He couldn’t tell what it was about it would depend if they were more concerned with what happened to Sam or by Gabriel sharing a bunk with Kevin. 

" _You’ll be fine, just turn on your puppy eyes and remind them I saved you and Sam_.” 

“ _Humble much…_ ” Kevin grumbled as he climbed from bed. He wrapped himself in his blanket, cold now without Gabriel’s warmth. 

" _Hey, I totally saved the day_.” Kevin could feel Gabriel slipping, like had in the beginning and had talked too much. 

" _Then go sleep, I’ll handle the Sam and Dean_.” He wasn’t looking forward to it and Gabriel’s snarky commentary would have made it more bearable but really he needed to be able to justify his decision by himself. 

“ _Tell them I say hi_.” 

Kevin smiled despite himself. He had almost died – again – but things were mostly good; somehow they’d struggle through. 

He went to join Sam and Dean in the kitchen.


End file.
